Musings of a Ghost
by a weird weirdo
Summary: post ring 2 oneshot full of angsty drabble-y goodness. Basically whats going on inside Samara's head when she is locked in the well for good. my first fanfic so please rate and review.


W00t my first fanfic... how nice

Eerie blue light floated through an endless expanse of

rotting and mildewed space, sinking peacefully through a

a shade of black that even darkness never sinks to the level

of. A pitch black that was only seen in the dank

underbellies of the earth, in swampy places of decay and

corruption.

A pair of icy blue eyes penetrated the darkness.

A curious ring of light reflected off of them, both dull and muted and piercingly jarring at the same time. The strange eyes were attached to a small, wraith-like being, pale and gaunt with clothes more similar to a burial shroud than the dress it originally was. Hair the same color as the disturbing blackness flowed around her slight form giving every impression of an ancient being trapped in the mind and body of a child. Her face wore an expression of despair and bitterness. She threw here head back in frustration. dainty tears blended in with the pitch-like water through which she floated. she glared miserably at the ever dimming circle of light above, taunting her with the dwindling chance of salvation...........

_Why did this happen, …. Mommy where are you? I'll call Rachel, like that silly kid did, if it makes you happy. I'll pretend to sleep and we don't even have to watch TV even though its really fun... I'll cut my hair and dye it a pretty, pretty shade of blonde so I'll look like I'm your real daughter. Isn't pretending just as good as just as good as reality Mom-... Rachel... It is right? you can even pretend that I'm your son if you want, as long as you love me. So please...let me out of here..._

For all the wishing that did, nothing came of it, the ring of light faded farther away, never completely disappearing and never giving her the blessed finality of closure. If only mothers would not tire of her...

She remembered the other children from her brief stint with ordinary school attendance...before... _Before daddy locked me away. _She could still see the other girls, with their luminous curly bobs and glossy braids that matched their doe eyes and bright clothing. They stood out from the gray landscape of a craggy main land that was only infinitesimally brighter than her own Moesko island. But she didn't stand out. She was a part of the cliff riddled landscape that had suddenly taken human shape. She seemed to seep color from any room she entered, something that garish school girls condemned her for. The parents that they clung to like barnacles seemed to think so too, they were just like the school children who pointed to her and said "She's scary, make her go away..." The only difference was that they never said it to her face, they simply whispered to other parents and would watch her as if she was a foreigner encroaching on their children's sacred ground... An outsider destined to be thrown off the cliffs into the sea for her crimes. The sea she hated, much like the ordinary water she equally loathed. They were the same, child and parent, she could see it in their fearful eyes, eyes that shunned outsiders and made pariahs out of all oddities encountered. To her, they soon went from individuals to one collective consciousness. They went from having names and faces to simply being masses of accusing eyes that would alternate between pointedly ignoring her to suspiciously glaring at her, _and it never stopped. Nothing ever stops, mommies don't stop loving other things better, people never stop staring at me, the horses didn't stop being scared of me, I want things to change! __**I Want Out Of Here!!!**_

_...But I'll never get out of here will I, even if someone else sees the tape, The well is sealed shut even here... There's no way out. I wish there was a TV down here, then at least I wouldn't be so bored. Aren't people supposed to go to heaven when they die? I've killed so many people that this place might just be hell...But I was stuck here even before I did anything wrong. _She chuckled darkly to herself. _Maybe I've watched so much TV that it rotted my soul along with my brain... but that's still daddy's fault. I wonder whats worse... living forever as a ghost, or not existing at all. I think that they're both bad, but which is the "lesser of two evils" as Mommy put it. I'm stuck here forever but I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing compared to everything else. _She sighed. _Why can't I just be alive and not have to think about such sad things.? Shouldn't I at least have a friend down here in this well...or at least a TV? A Mommy? A real friend? It seems to me that everyone should have at least those three things..._

_So why can't I?_


End file.
